


Handle with care

by madamteatime



Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 10:13:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamteatime/pseuds/madamteatime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yunho goes through a quarter-life crisis and takes Changmin with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Handle with care

Yunho calls him in the middle of filming. Changmin figures it must be important because Yunho knows not to call him when he’s filming so he apologises to the crew and excuses himself.  
  
“I’ve got five minutes,” he says in lieu of a greeting.  
  
“I bought a Porsche,” Yunho says. Changmin blinks.  
  
“What? Why?”  
  
“Saw an ad on TV?”  
  
“Seriously?”  
  
“Yeah I mean I figured I’ve never really bought something so big on an impulse and JYJ have all those fancy cars so why not us and it’s not like I’m getting any younger – ”  
  
“Oh, so that’s what this is about. Are you going through something? Like one of those mid-life crisis thingies people are always talking about?” Changmin says.  
  
“I can’t be going through a mid-life crisis. I’m only twenty eight!” Yunho sounds like he’s panicking. Changmin rolls his eyes.  
  
“Listen, if you’re going to have a meltdown I’d appreciate it if you did it at some time that’s a bit more convenient for me.”  
  
“Oh,” Yunho deflates. “Right. Sorry.”  
  
There’s a pause, then Changmin says, “So can I borrow it? I’ve got this hot date on Sunday – ”  
  
“No you cannot borrow it,” Yunho growls.  
  
“Why not?”  
  
“Because I don’t have it yet. They’re shipping it in from Germany.”  
  
“ . . .You bought a  _custom made_  Porsche? Hot damn. You really are going through something.”  
  
“I’m only twenty eight!” Yunho squeaks again.  
  
“God, even your meltdowns are boring,” Changmin says and hangs up on him.  
  
\- - -  
  
Changmin stares at the neat row of luxury cars on his computer screen, then picks up his phone and calls Yunho.  
  
“I’m buying a Porsche. What colour should I get?” He says.  
  
“What? Why are  _you_  buying a Porsche?”  
  
“I dunno. You got one so I wanted one too,” Changmin shrugs.  
  
“Why do you have to copy everything I do?” Yunho whines. “What are we, ten?”  
  
“Shut up and tell me what colour to get!”  
  
Yunho seems to mull it over. “Black, I suppose? Since mine’s white.”  
  
“Cool,” Changmin picks the sleek black model.  
  
He ends up gifting it to his mum and takes Yunho’s Porsche to his hot date.  
  
\- - -  
  
Yunho’s dying, Changmin thinks.  
  
That is the only possible explanation for why there are red puddles all over his bathroom floor. The idiot probably slipped in the shower and brained himself and is now slowly bleeding to death behind the shower curtain. Changmin whips out his phone and is halfway through dialing emergency services when Yunho emerges in a sea of steam and beams at him.  
  
Changmin’s jaw drops.  
  
“What – you – what the hell is this!” he splutters.  
  
Yunho's hair is a bright, shocking, awful red. It’s the kind of red that threatens to blind small children and can probably be seen from space. It’s so unnaturally red it’s almost offensive, and Changmin gapes at him in mute horror.  
  
“Now you!” Yunho holds up a second, unopened bottle of dye.  
  
Changmin turns and runs. He makes it to the lounge before Yunho leaps over the back of the couch and tackles him. Changmin goes down with a yelp and Yunho sits on him.  
  
“Get off me!” Changmin howls.  
  
“You have to do it too, otherwise I’ll just look like some crazy old man trying to be hip,” Yunho says.  
  
“You  _are_  a crazy old man! Especially since you just used the word hip!”  
  
Yunho pouts. “Come on Changminnie. Do it for me.”  
  
“Don’t you dare touch my hair,” Changmin says, eyeing him. “And for fuck’s sake put some clothes on you filthy animal.”  
  
Yunho wriggles on top of him, naked as the day he was born and completely unapologetic about it.  
  
“Not until you agree to let me dye your hair too,” he says. Changmin makes a strangled sound and covers his face.  
  
“What colour is it?” he asks through his fingers.  
  
“Ice blue. It’ll match my red. Come on, don’t you want to be the ice to my fire?”  
  
“I don’t want to be the anything to your anything because you’re insane!”  
  
Yunho just cackles and drags him to the bathroom.  
  
Their stylist almost faints when she sees them, but the fans love it so they keep the hair for a week.  
  
\- - -  
  
“Yunho?” Changmin starts hesitantly.  
  
“Hm?” Yunho doesn’t look up from the in-flight magazine he’s reading. Changmin glances around to make sure their manager’s asleep and the air steward isn’t coming down the aisle before leaning across to speak to Yunho.  
  
“So it’s over right? You bought the car, you did something crazy to your hair, it’s all out of your system now. Right?”  
  
Yunho turns a page. “I want you to know how much I appreciate your optimism and support during this time of existential turmoil for me.”  
  
“Really?” Changmin perks up before Yunho gives him a withering look. “Oh,” Changmin deflates. Yunho sighs and tosses his magazine aside.  
  
“Look, I just don’t want to wake up one day and look back on my life and realize I spent it all working non-stop instead of, I don’t know, enjoying it. Living it. I mean look at Jaejoong and Yoochun, they really know how to  _live_  man.”  
  
“Yeah what they call living I call poor life choices,” Changmin says. “I’m too young for this quarter-life or mid-life or whatever-life crisis you’re going through okay, stop dragging me into your insanity.”  
  
Yunho thinks it over for a moment before his face lights up.  
  
“Let’s get tattoos,” he says.  
  
\- - -  
  
“You are literally going to be the death of me,” Changmin says when they’re standing outside some discreet and expensive tattoo parlour in uptown Itaewon. “When they bury me make sure the headstone reads ‘death by Jung Yunho.’”  
  
“Don't be ridiculous Changmin,” Yunho says. He pushes the door open and strolls in. “You’re a Buddhist – you’re going to end up in an urn, not a grave.”  
  
Changmin follows him in, grumbling under his breath about semantics and freaky weirdos who feel the need to drag him into their stupid issues.  
  
“Do you even know what you want to get?” he asks.  
  
“Don’t they have options available?” Yunho says vaguely. The tattooist welcomes them in and shows them a vast array of what they can get, from tribals to pictures to meaningful words. Yunho examines the Chinese characters for TVXQ and shows Changmin the font.  
  
“What do you think?” he says.  
  
“Oh wow, that’ll look so nice and cliché with a bonus helping of lame,” Changmin says enthusiastically. Yunho frowns at him and flips to the next page.  
  
“You think it should be in Hangul?” he asks.  
  
“So not the point,” Changmin sighs. “You know what? I’m out. Besmirch your skin however you want. Tattoo my name on you for all I care.”  
  
Yunho’s face lights up.  
  
“What are you doing?” Changmin squeaks a while later when Yunho is lying on the tattooist’s table with his pants off and his boxers hiked up.  
  
“It has to be somewhere no-one can ever see,” Yunho explains. “That rules out my upper half; I think my inner thigh is the ideal spot.”  
  
“Ideal spot for what?” Changmin’s voice climbs higher.  
  
“For your name, duh. Maybe not the whole thing since it’s kinda long. Just a C.”  
  
“You – I – huh.” Changmin’s forgotten how words work.  
  
“You’ll get one too right?” Yunho looks at him hopefully. “Just a Y?”  
  
“No I bloody well won’t!” Changmin explodes.  
  
Half an hour later he winces as the sensitive skin on his hip pulls at his freshly tattooed Y.  
  
“Indecent,” Changmin breathes, staring at the C standing out stark against Yunho’s thigh. “This is  _indecent_.”  
  
Yunho glances down his body and smiles at his tattoo.  
  
“It’s perfect.”  
  
“What will our future wives say?” Changmin whispers in horror.  
  
“They’ll understand,” Yunho says soothingly, steering him out.  
  
“ _I_  don’t even understand,” Changmin whimpers, and spends the rest of the night trying to drown himself in the shower.  
  
\- - -  
  
Having thoroughly traumatised Changmin with the tattoo episode, Yunho decides to make their next escapade more relaxing for them both.  
  
“I scored some weed off Donghae,” he says. “Let’s get high.”  
  
Changmin slams the door in his face.  
  
Unfortunately for him Yunho has keys to his place and sneaks in ten minutes later when the coast in clear. He plops down beside Changmin and holds up the bag of joints.  
  
“No,” Changmin says. “No fucking way. I draw the line at criminal activity.”  
  
“Oh come on, everyone’s doing it lately! It’s not even dangerous. Look,” Yunho lights up, takes a drag and blows the smoke in Changmin’s direction. Changmin coughs and waves a hand in front of his face.  
  
“Where’s my sweet, god-fearing, law-abiding hyung and what’ve you done with him,” Changmin groans.  
  
Two hours later he’s lying on his carpet watching dust motes dance around his lamp and laughing at some dumb thing Yunho just did and everything is just so fucking funny he thinks he might die.  
  
“Can you imagine what would happen if someone saw us right now,” Changmin giggles. Beside him, Yunho laughs and rolls over.  
  
“It’d be the scandal of the year.”  
  
“We’d be the next G-druggin,” Changmin laughs.  
  
“You mean more successful than ever? I should hope so.”  
  
That sends Changmin into paroxysms of laughter. He thumps his hand against Yunho’s chest and laughs even harder when it bounces back at him.  
  
“You – ” he gasps. “You’re old.”  
  
“Fuck you!” Yunho laughs.  
  
“It’s okay. I like my men older.”  
  
“Oh yeah baby. Do my grey hairs get you hot?”  
  
“So hot,” Changmin straddles Yunho and grins down at him. Yunho’s pupils are blown and he’s laughing up at him and Changmin feels like the top of his head has detached from his body and is floating somewhere near the ceiling and it’s the best feeling ever.  
  
“This was an awesome idea,” he tells Yunho, and kisses him.  
  
Yunho makes a muffled sound against his mouth and kisses back, and Changmin doesn’t give himself a chance to feel horror or remorse or whatever the hell else he thinks he should be feeling before he’s squirming down the length of Yunho’s body and tugging on his pants.  
  
“What,” Yunho says. “What?”  
  
“I want to see it,” Changmin pants, pulling Yunho’s jeans off and throwing them aside. “I want to see the tattoo. I want to see my mark on your skin.”  
  
Yunho groans and lets his head fall back, spreading his legs as Changmin’s fingers ghost over the inside of his thigh. He rubs and scratches at the C and Yunho shivers, then cries out as Changmin lowers his head and bites at the sensitive, quivering flesh.  
  
“You’re going to – uh – leave a mark,” Yunho manages. Changmin raises his head and smirks at him.  
  
“It’s okay. Nobody’s going to see it, right?” he purrs. Yunho decides to stop thinking so much and just let Changmin get on with it, because fuck if that doesn’t feel amazing. Changmin sucks and licks at the tattoo until a bruise blooms on Yunho’s skin, then his fingers trail higher and brush over Yunho’s erection. Yunho bucks up with a gasp.  
  
“Uh – wow, okay – ”  
  
“Shut up hyung,” Changmin says, tugging his underwear off and taking Yunho’s cock in hand.  
  
“Shutting up,” Yunho moans. He hears the purr of Changmin’s zipper and the shuffle and wriggle as he pulls himself out and then Changmin’s hand closes over both of them and they moan in tandem. Changmin presses Yunho beneath him and thrusts against him, heat rising and spiraling and it feels so fucking good. Changmin’s hand moves faster and faster as they frot together, his breath hot and sweet against Yunho’s cheek.  
  
“You’re sexy,” Changmin groans. “You’re so fucking sexy, don’t ever let anyone tell you otherwise.”  
  
“Okay,” Yunho gasps. Changmin twists his hand and he cries out, hips thrusting up desperately.  
  
“I know . . .you’ve been feeling . . .insecure and stuff . . .about getting older,” Changmin manages. “And it’s okay. It’s okay. I’m here.”  
  
“Changmin-ah,” Yunho groans and arches up and comes, exploding between them and covering Changmin’s hand with seed. Changmin bites down on his shoulder and follows him moments later to perfect, shuddering completion.  
  
\- - -  
  
Changmin wakes alone. He has a crick in his neck and the mother of all headaches and his room smells like weed and sex and it’s kind of really gross. He crawls over to the window and yanks it open, breathing in cool morning air before forcing himself upright and stumbling into the kitchen.  
  
Yunho is standing at the stove cooking or something and he’s probably going to burn whatever it is but he smells like coffee and that makes him Changmin’s favorite person in the whole world. Yunho turns to him with a smile and indicates the coffee pot on the counter.  
  
“I made breakfast,” he says. Changmin grunts his thanks and tries to ignore the way Yunho is watching him with that soft, fond look in his eyes.  
  
“I think your food’s burning,” Changmin yawns. Yunho swears and quickly turns the fire off. By some miracle the eggs are still edible, and they eat them out of the pan in silence until Changmin feels human again. He clears his throat and glances at Yunho out of the corner of his eye.  
  
“So, uh, about last night,” he starts, then pauses for a long moment. “Yeah I got nothing.”  
  
Yunho shrugs. “It’s okay. We were high. Things happened. No big deal.”  
  
“I meant what I said,” Changmin mumbles. “About you getting old. I mean it’s okay for you to feel old. It’s natural. Not that you’re even that old, you big drama queen. But, y’know, I’m getting old too. So it’s okay. You know what I’m saying?”  
  
“I have no idea what you’re saying,” Yunho says, but he looks amused. Changmin takes a deep breath.  
  
“I’m saying I’m okay with growing old if we’re growing old together.”  
  
Yunho expression softens. “Oh, Changmin,” he breathes.  
  
“A-aren’t you?” Changmin asks hesitantly. Yunho reaches across and takes his hand.  
  
“Yeah. I think I’m okay with it too,” he smiles.  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> [Spanish translation by fubukihell](http://lala-tvxq.blogspot.com.es/2013/08/handle-with-care.html?zx=d21a7c222c213d13)


End file.
